


sick (but never of you)

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Yuta is dumb, johnny is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: yuta doesn't get sick. except for when he does.





	sick (but never of you)

yuta is fine. his head may pound as if someone is drilling into it and his stomach may feel like it’s being pulled out of his body while being stabbed, but he is fine. he doesn’t get sick, that’s not how things work.

which is why he still decides to help johnny move in their new couch. he promised him and he’s not really one to break his promises. so while trying not to have his head split open with how donghyuck and mark are screaming outside, he wanders downstairs, eyes squinting at the tiniest bit of light.

johnny notices it, of course he does. “what’s up with you?”

yuta waves him off, managing to choke out a sad and pathetic ‘nothing’ which doesn’t seem to convince johnny. still, the elder shrugs and lets him be, signaling for the shorter to follow him. he does, even if his whole body protests and tells him to just crawl into a ball and wait for death to find him.

“so, johnny, why not ask jaehyun for help? he’s more beefy, like them man boobs? oof, those pecs are amazing.”

johnny frowns at yuta, tilting his head from side to side. “you offered to help,” is his short and curt answer, before he continues, “you sure you ok?”

the younger tries his best to give johnny a reassuring smile, passing by his side to get outside where the couch awaits them. he doesn’t know if he will able to make it up the stairs while carrying that monstrosity, but he hopes that johnny will be able to carry most of its weight. what did they even need such a big couch for? sure, they are a lot of grown men, but they can fit on a tiny one just fine.

he rolls his sleeves and cracks his knuckles, before crouching to grab the underside of the blue couch. “alright, man. pick it up!” he struggles to raise his voice, but he ends up in a coughing fit, which seems to last for longer than normal. when he finally stops, he nods at johnny. “let’s go!” he says.

johnny, still frowning, mirrors his moves, grabbing the couch too and standing up with it. yuta's already feeling light-headed, but he pushes through, doing his best to carry the sofa up inside their home. he knows that johnny is probably doing the most, but he still feels proud when he lets it fall on the ground, a small whoop escaping him.

he pats johnny on the shoulder, leaning his head back to look at him. “i’ll go take a nap, giant man. you enjoy your new couch, but don’t fuck ten on it, ok? it’s my job to take the couch’s virginity away.” with one more pat, yuta turns around and heads for his room, where he falls on his bed as soon as he is close enough to it.

he is fine, not sick at all. just a tiny headache and some cramps, nothing he hasn’t had before. he falls asleep with banging in his head and blood rushing in his ears.

when he does wake up, there is darkness around him and the place where sicheng would usually sleep, in his arms, is empty. his head still feels as if it’s being run over by ten different trucks, and in the emptiness and silence of his bedroom, he lets out a tired whine.

he can feel tears in the corner of his eyes, so he buries his head deep under the pillows, trying to numb the pain by cutting out his oxygen. maybe that way the throbbing would stop.

yuta feels a gentle touch on his shoulder, touch that would normally make him jump and be alert, but right now, he just whines louder, trying to get his message across to sicheng. sicheng gets it, taking a seat next to him and continuing to stroke his back lightly.

“hurts,” is all that he says, his voice small and broken.

“i know, baby. but i brought you some medicine and hot tea. and i won’t take a no for an answer, so up,” he tells the elder as he helps him stand and lean back on the pillows. he holds him up when he notices that yuta is ready to fall back.

carefully and as gently as possible, sicheng feeds him the medicine, blowing in the mug to cool the tea down a bit. he knows that usually yuta doesn’t mind if it burns him, but he still doesn’t want to cause his boyfriend anymore pain.

with the last bit of power left in him, yuta reaches over to squeeze the younger’s hand. he gives him what he thinks is a smile but might as well be a grimace and moves over to the side of the bed to make room for sicheng.

“want cuddles,” he mumbles as he makes grabby hands, the action making sicheng coo and quickly join him. it’s not often that his boyfriend acts cute like this, so even if he may be dozed up on flu medicine and mint tea, sicheng is going to enjoy it.

he makes yuta rest his head on his chest, his arms going around his waist to hold him close. he uses his left hand to pet his hair, while with his right one he evens out the frown on yuta's face, almost as if trying to take away the pain.

sicheng pushes his sweaty bangs out of his way, leaning in to kiss yuta gently on his forehead. he whispers a small ‘night’, but it falls on deaf ears, yuta already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
